


I Hate You, I Love You

by NeroIris



Series: Minewt AUs [12]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, The gangs all here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroIris/pseuds/NeroIris
Summary: It wasn’t like they’d intentionally hid their relationship from their friends. When it, whatever it was, had started, neither of them felt like their relationship was worth sharing. It wasn’t like there had been some huge shift in the way they interacted. They still bickered like an old couple and flirted all the time but now they snuck into each other’s rooms for late night sexcapades. Minho’s word, not his.





	I Hate You, I Love You

“I changed my mind, let’s _not_ tell them,” Minho said nervously. He sucked in a large gulp of air as he paced the room. Back and forth and back and forth.

“We’ve already put it off long enough,” Newt replied from his comfortable position on his bed. Though he looked calm on the surface, his insides were churning. “Let’s just get it over with.”

Minho shot him a shrewd look, “Or we could… _not_ tell them.”

The blonde shrugged, “It wouldn’t be any better if we wait another month. It would probably be worse, actually.”

It wasn’t like they’d intentionally hid their relationship from their friends. When it, whatever _it_ was, had started, neither of them felt like their relationship was worth sharing. It wasn’t like there had been some huge shift in the way they interacted. They still bickered like an old couple and flirted all the time but now they snuck into each other’s rooms for late night sexcapades. Minho’s word, not his. But then actual feelings came into play, which scared both of them into never mentioning their relationship to anyone for fear of it bursting their perfect, unproblematic bubble. And then, after they’d been together for a couple of months, they feared exposing themselves because they’d be called out for being awful, selfish friends. Which they kind of were, but the truth is rarely easy to swallow.

“Ok,” Minho began, snapping Newt out of his reverie. “But what if they don’t find out until we get married. We could invite everyone for, I don’t know, some kind of party and _boom_ there’s a wedding.”

Newt rolled his eyes. “One, that’s ridiculous. Two, I don’t even want to _think_ about getting married, least of all to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Minho asked, feigning hurt, causing Newt to roll his eyes again.

“I just mean that we’ve _just_ started dating. I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself.” 

“But you can imagine getting married to, say, Thomas?”

“God, no,” Newt said with a snort. “I can’t imagine getting married to _anyone_. Besides, that’s not the point. They’re coming over in five and we need to figure out what we’re going to say.”

Minho finally stopped pacing and settled down next to his boyfriend. He nuzzled into Newt’s side and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Or we could stay here and-”

“No!” Newt cut him off, pushing him off. “They’re already on their way. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Ugh,” the Asian groaned. “I hate you and your voice of reason.”

“Mmm, I hate you too.” They hadn’t yet gotten comfortable with saying those other three words, so they often expressed their love with hate. Though it was odd, it worked for them. Newt’s phone chimed from the bedside table and he leaned over with a groan to retrieve it.

“Ok, get off me, you leech. They’re coming in.”

“We should’ve locked the door,” Minho complained. 

“I share the room with Tommy, he’d get in anyway.”

“…Whatever.”

 

“So?” Brenda finally broke the silence. They’d been sitting uncomfortably on the floor of Thomas and Newt’s dorm room floor for five minutes.

“Hm?” Minho asked, feigning ignorance.

“You made us come over here today, what do you want?”

Newt looked at Minho unsurely. Despite their many attempts at preparing for this conversation, they’d never actually figured out what to say.

Before they could say anything, however, Gally threw in a spiteful, “Are you pregnant?”

“That’s not even possible!” Thomas squawked.

Gally shot a mean retort back at Thomas, whom Chuck rushed in to defend. Before long, the entire group was arguing full blast.

Newt cleared his throat before his friends could get carried away and start assuming that he’s secretly an alien spawn. “Guys, calm down! So, uh, Minho and I are, uh, together.”

“Like, you’re dating?” Teresa chimed in for the first time, having stayed silent through the previous exchanges. “How long?”

Newt nodded, bracing himself for a cold reaction. “Just a couple of months now.”

“Wait, I thought you guys started dating in December!”

“No, it was definitely before then,” chipped in Alby in his smooth baritone. “Like, October.”

Thomas shook his head at that, “No, they definitely would have told us.”

“Hey!” Minho butted in. “ _They_ are right here!”

Their friends looked at them sheepishly. Thomas especially looked like a petulant child with his wide eyes and deep frown. He muttered a ‘sorry’ before turning his eyes to the floor.

After another awkward moment, Newt broke the silence. “So you guys really aren’t mad?”

“Of course we are,” Gally barked out before promptly getting elbowed in the chest by Teresa.

“We’re really not,” the brunette added in sincerely. “We love you guys.”

“But not as much as you love each other,” Gally muttered under his breath. “…ow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed! And of course, likes/comments are always appreciated! Thank you so much!


End file.
